Autonomous vehicles use various computing systems to aid in transporting passengers from one location to another. In some cases, autonomous vehicles may operate without receiving any input from a driver or passenger, but through analyzing objects. Some autonomous vehicles may use a system of image-capture devices to capture images of the environment including objects around the autonomous vehicle. An autonomous vehicle may use the images to assist in making determinations during operation. Some autonomous vehicles may require some initial input or continuous input from an operator, such as a pilot, driver, or passenger. Other systems, for example autopilot systems, may be used only when the system has been engaged, which permits the operator to switch from a manual mode (where the operator exercises a high degree of control over the movement of the vehicle) to an autonomous mode (where the vehicle essentially drives itself) to modes that lie somewhere in between.